The Mental Retardation/Developmental Disabilities Research Center (MRDDRC) of the Eunice Kennedy Shriver Center conducts an extensive program of research on the causes, treatment, and prevention of mental retardation and developmental disabilities. The Center's research in the Biomedical Sciences touches upon a variety of areas of developmental neurobiology, including cell biology, neuroanatomy, neurochemistry, and molecular biology. Research areas in the Behavioral and Social Sciences include behavior analysis, cognitive psychology and information processing, psychobiology, social and legal policy analysis, and ethics. A growing feature of the research program is collaboration of the Center's biomedical and behavioral scientists on biobehavioral research projects relevant to mental retardation and developmental disabilities. In addition, there is an active program of clinical research and service through the Center's medical genetics diagnostic laboratories. The Shriver Center also trains professionals for careers in research and service to people with developmental disabilities and their families. The Shriver Center is affiliated with the Massachusetts General hospital, the Harvard Medical School, and several other institutions of higher learning in Greater Boston. Ongoing collaborations between Shriver scientists and investigators at these institutions place the Center within the mainstream of biomedical, behavioral, and social science research in the area. Research objectives of the MRDDRC include; understanding the processes involved during development of the nervous system; characterizing the molecular defects in genetic disorders; advancing basic knowledge of fundamental processes involved in learning, perception, and cognition, and applying this knowledge to improve the educational opportunities available to persons with mental retardation; identifying specific brain areas and systems that may be involved in mental retardation and other developmental disabilities (e.g., ADHD); and investigating social, ecological, ethical and legal issues bearing on persons with mental retardation and developmental disabilities. Six core units are designed to encourage interdisciplinary collaboration and research that is relevant ot the missions of the Shriver Center and NICHD. The core units are: Administration, the Animal Facility, Cellular Analysis, Molecular Analysis, Computer Applications, and Participant Services. Each core unit gives high quality, cost-effective service to a number of PHS-funded projects. In addition, New Program Development funds have been used to accelerate the growth of the Center's biobehavioral science program.